


Love These Idiots

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Black James Potter, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, POV Lily Evans Potter, Person of Color James Potter, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lily has an important message for a bunch of her friends and while they all definitely agree, Remus has something a little different to add too.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Love These Idiots

"Hey," Lily Evans said flatly. "Hey, guys. I have an announcement for you all."

She was in the Common Room with her friends, other Gryffindors.

There was James Potter of course: handsome with messy curly afro-type hair and rich deep skin; athletic, cocky and yet at the same time a sweetheart deep down. Pete Pettigrew, smaller with dimples and mousy brown hair. Remus Lupin, with bags under his eyes and an ill, pinched look about him; yet he was settled into the side of the last boy. Sirius Black was by far the most classically beautiful out of all of them. Almond shaped eyes and glossy dark hair. These were her friends. Her best friends. 

"What's up, buttercup?" James asked, eyes twinkling behind his crooked glasses. She rolled her eyes. 

"Shut up. You know what? Eat the rich."

"I do," Remus said without missing a beat. Werewolf joke? But no, then he added: "Every night."

"He's damn good at it too!" Sirius called from across the room.

"...oh my god." Lily rolled her eyes. _Again._

Tell me why she loved these idiots again?


End file.
